Unrequited
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: When Sebastian arrived in Westerville, all he wanted to do was find Blaine.  Short drabbly thing about Sebastian reflecting on seeing Blaine again.  Klaine is the established couple in this fic. I had a request to continue this, and so I'm going to.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

A/N: I don't ship Seblaine, but angsty unrequited Seblaine is like crack to me. So here, have a drabble. _Italics _is flashbacks.

Unrequited

Sebastian came home from having coffee with Blaine and walked straight up to his bedroom, ignoring the calls of his parents. He slammed the door and locked it before flinging himself down onto his bed with a sigh.

Blaine didn't remember him.

He knew that Blaine's long term memory had been affected by the attack. He shouldn't have been surprised. Blaine couldn't remember anything before the attack. The only memories he had were since he had woke up in Westerville's hospital, two hours away from Dayton and away from Sebastian.

Sebastian had always wanted to go and find Blaine, but had always talked himself out of it. He didn't want Blaine to remember him, not if it would ruin his healing over what happened that night.

_Sebastian and Blaine walked out of the school building together, laughing over some stupid joke Blaine had just told, giddy from the great time they had together at the Sadie Hawkins dance. After making sure no one was around, Blaine reached over and grabbed Sebastian's hand, a blush gracing his cheeks but a smile on his face. Sebastian's face softened and he smiled back, lacing his fingers with Blaine's._

_The two reached the bottom of the steps where they were waiting for Sebastian's father to come and collect them. Sebastian smiled and said 'Hey, Blaine. Go and stand up a couple of steps, okay?' Blaine looked confused but did as he asked, moving so he was stood a couple of steps higher then Sebastian, so they were roughly the same height. Sebastian kept their hands linked together, glanced around, and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips. Blaine's eyes widened but he relaxed in to the kiss, his hold on Sebastian's hand tightening._

_And then Blaine's warmth was gone, and Sebastian was being shoved to the ground, held there by two Neanderthal football players. He struggled around to look for Blaine, yelling "Blaine!" He heard a faint shout of "Sebastian!" and he turned his head, seeing Blaine being held down by another two football players. He struggled to get away from the football players, but he heard the words "Fucking fags. Shouldn't be allowed to kiss in public." And then his world went dark._

Sebastian put his head in his hands as he thought about what had happened that night. The night Blaine had forgotten him. When he woke, he was in Dayton's hospital. And when he asked about Blaine, they said he was in a coma. And then the day came when his parents told him Blaine and his family had left, and moved to Westerville.

Sebastian and his family moved to Westerville a year later, and he had immediately requested to study at Dalton, where he knew Blaine had gone to school. However, when he arrived, Blaine wasn't there anymore. He heard from the other Warblers that Blaine transferred to McKinley High to be with his boyfriend.

Sebastian almost cringed at the word, but acted like it didn't bother him in front of the other Warblers. He then set about learning what Blaine was like now, asking the Warblers countless questions about him. Sebastian quickly came out as gay; the school had a no bullying policy, why should he not? He even went on a few dates, but he couldn't get Blaine out of his head.

And when Blaine came to visit the boys at Dalton, Sebastian had hoped Blaine would remember him. But he saw nothing in Blaine's eyes except the joy of seeing his old friends. And that was the day he realised that Blaine would never remember him. And it killed him inside.

So Sebastian pretended. Pretended he was happy. Lied about all the guys he got. Lied about the people he met. And continued to flirt with Blaine, continued to act like a downright idiot, in the hope that Blaine would notice him. But, deep down, he knew that Blaine was in love with Kurt, and would never be willing to leave him.

So Sebastian continued to live his sham of a life.

A/N. I have this headcanon that Sebastian doesn't go out with all the guys he says he does, he's just trying to make Blaine jealous.


End file.
